Voulume Six: Brave New World
by Tigon
Summary: Helloe everyone. This is my version of Volume Six. Hope you'll enjoy it. A saga in Four Parts. Part 1: The New Ecilpse, Part 2: The Prequel, Part 3: Revolution & Part 4: Epilogue.
1. Chapter One: Five months Later

**Disclaimer:** Heroes and other characters are property of NBC and Tim Kring. Now without further ado..

**Heroes**

**Volume 6: Brave New World**

**Part 1: The New Eclipse **

**Main Cast:**

• René Auberjonois – Jacques Neveu

• Christopher Gorham – Kevin Weinberg

• Noah Gray-Cabey – Micah Sanders

• Q'orianka Kilcher- Sparrow Redhouse

• James Kyson Lee – Ando Masahashi

• Scott Major - Aaron Robertson

• Peter Mensah – Lawrence Dumile

• Rhoda Montemayor – Christina Mendoza

• Oh Ji Eun – Kim Woo Mi

• Laura Prepon– Joanna Fisher

• Sendhil Ramamurthy – Mohinder Suresh

• Debby Ryan – Veronica Preston

**Recurring Cast:**

• Dana Davis – Monica Dawson

• Jimmy-Jean Louis – René / the Haitian

• Cristine Rose – Angela Petrelli

• Javin Reid – Sanjog Iyer

• Saemi Nakamura – Kimiko Nakamura

(Archive Footage)

Claire Bennet: My name is Claire Bennet, and this is attempt number... I guess I've kind of lost count.

**Mohinder Suresh – Madurai, India**

At the Meenakshi Amman Temple in Madurai, Mohinder Suresh meditates and tries to keep his mind at peace while chanting his prayers. As he opens his eyes after about 45 minutes of meditation, Molly Walker approaches and sat next to him.

Molly: Mohinder, I got the flowers you asked for. I hope these were the ones

Mohinder: Those are Jasmine flower garlands all right. I just need to hand this to the priest and then we could go back home.

Mohinder got up approaches the priest and hands him the garlands

_(Translated from Tamil)_

Priest_: May Lord Shiva and goddess Parvati bless you professor._

Mohinder: _May the gods bless you as well._ Come on Molly let's go.

Molly: Mohinder I wanted to ask you something. How come you became incredibly religious since you came back?

Mohinder: Considering what I've been through over the past few years Molly, I guess I wanted my life to finally change for the better and I pray to the gods everyday for a normal life with you and Mira and put my past behind me once and for all. Now let's hurry on home, Mira is making those yummy sweets you love so much.

Molly: I'm scared.

Mohinder: Why Molly?

Molly: What if people comes for us again?

Mohinder: Let's pray they don't Molly. So far the only ones known to the world are Claire, Samuel and possibly a few others. But if they do come you know that I would protect you right?

Molly: Yeah.

Mohinder: Let's go home.

Both of them held hands as they board their train back to Chennai.

**Ando Masahashi - Tokyo, Japan**

Since the disappearance of his friend and companion Hiro Nakamura about four months ago, Ando Masahashi, along with Hiro's sister Kimiko tries to solve the mystery of Hiro's whereabouts.

_(Translated from Japanese)_

Ando_: Kimiko, try to be strong, you and I both know that Hiro would always do something like this._

Kimiko: _Even so, why would he keep it from us? I knew something like this might happen. Haven't you notice that he has been acting strange. He looks like as if he is keeping something from us._

Ando: _I know. He never even once smiled since, I don't know, about three days since we came back to Tokyo. Ever since he left I have been ransacking his apartment, his office and our headquarters._

Kimiko:_ Headquarters?_

Ando: _It's an old warehouse where he turns it into a Headquarters for our hero work._

Kimiko: _Okay? I thought of something. What about the safe? _

Ando: _The safe where your father hid the formula? It is a possibility but we need a blood relative of Hiro's to open the safe._

Kimiko: _'Ahem'_

Ando: _Oh right. _

Ando and Kimiko opens the safe and discover something from the very end of the safe.

Ando: _A book. A history book. "The Secrets of Southeast Asia by Professor Kim Woo Mi"_

Kimiko: _Look. There is a page folded._

Ando: _West Papua, Indonesia. He highlighted the headline "1686 Massacre of Special Humans". And this symbol on this picture is the same one on his sword. _

Kimiko: _You think my brother went to Indonesia?_

Ando: _One way to find out. I have to go and find this Professor Kim_

Kimiko: _What are talking about? How would she be able to help you?_

Ando: _She might help me figure out where Hiro might possibly be. We must try. It's our only lead._

Kimiko: _I hope you know what you're doing._

Ando_: I hope so.._

**(Heroes Title Sequence)**

**Chapter One – Five Months Later **

**Veronica Preston – Portland, Oregon, USA**

Young Veronica Preston returns home from school after hockey practice. As she opens the door, she looks at her father, Robert starring angrily at her as she walks up the stairs to her room.

Robert: Where have you been?

Veronica: Hockey practice. Like every Thursday after school.

Robert: How many goals did you make?

Veronica: Ten

Robert: I thought so. You are cheating again like always.

Veronica: I many times I have told you? I never once used my gifts in competitions

Robert: Why can't you be normal like everyone else? People are talking about the things you do on the street.

Veronica: Why would I want to be normal? It makes me sick

Robert: One more word you little devil and you are done for. You hear me?

Veronica ran up to her room with a tear in her eye as Robert removes his glasses and wipe the sweat from his eyes and looks at her angrily as she ran up the stairs. In her room she folds her long sleeves revealing cane marks that she got from her father's own whip. She carefully let her mind be at peace in order to contact her friend from another country. As she closes her eyes, she was transported to the tropics. A white sandy beach, palm trees and the smell of the ocean breeze.

Sanjog Iyer: You like it? I made it especially for you. I can see you are under a lot of emotional pain.

Veronica: My father is the problem. He just doesn't get me. Every time when I do something with my mind even by accident, either me or my mother would get a taste of his whip. I could take the beatings. But my mother couldn't. I just can't bear looking at her.

Sanjog: The answer to your problems will soon come to you. Now just try to keep your mind at ease. Relax.

Veronica: Thank you. It's nice to know that there are people like me.

Sanjog: Nobody is ever alone in this world.

Veronica opens her eyes and telekinetically took out a book from her shelve, Chandra Suresh's Activating Evolution.

**Lawrence Dumile – Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo**

Waiting outside his daughter Marianne's school, Lawrence Dumile waits eagerly to hear about her day. He sees her coming out of the school gate and quickly running into his arms.

_(Translated from French)_

Lawrence: _How was school sweety? How was the math quiz?_

Marianne: _I passes the maths quiz just like you said._

Lawrence_: I told you. Now like i promised, i will buy you ice-cream. What flavour?_

Marianne_: Chocolate and Strawberry with sprinkles._

Lawrence: _(He bows down) As you wish my lady._

As they went to buy ice-cream. A man walks behind them. Lawrence looks behind and stopped. He took out some money from his pocket and looks at his daughter.

Lawrence: _Marianne, here is the money for Ice-Cream. I need to talk to the man for a moment._

Marianne: _Okay Papa._

Lawrence: _What do you want Leopard Paw?_

Leopard Paw: _You think quitting out on us is easy?_

Lawrence: _I told Rhino Horn that i'm not coming back whether he likes it or not. I have a good job now. I trying to work hard so i can send my daughter to Paris to study and earn a living there. I'm done with diamonds_.

Leopard Paw: _Look at you now Savannah Rock, you are nothing but mud. You think you can hide from the contract? The contract we signed! You watch out. We will be coming for you._

Leopard Paw's nails began to grow rapidly almost looking like claws. He gabbed a fruit from a stall and paid the stall owner. He crused the fruit in front of Lawrence.

Leopard Paw: _Today it's the fruit. Tomorrow might be your daughter's head. Mark my words._

As Leopard Paw walks off, Marianne returns to accompany her father.

Marianne: _Who was that?_

Lawrence: _Someone i know very long ago. Now let's go home._

**Sparrow Redhouse – British Columbia, Canada**

**Micah Sanders – New Orleans,****Louisiana, USA**

In the Canadian Rockies, Sparrow Redhouse is on a mission to find out whats causing the snow storms with Micah Sanders giving orders from his base from New Orleans. Sparrow uses her powers to get to the top of a mountain where she thinks she found the source of the storms.

Sparrow: Micah? Can you hear me?

Micah: Not really. I could hardly hear a word you're saying

Sparrow: The storm it's getting worse. I think i'm getting closer.

Micah; It must be her. We have to stop her.

Sparrow: Why am I even doing this? We don't owe her anything.

Micah: We're not doing this for Mrs. Petrelli, we are doing this to save lives. Many small towns in the Canadian Rockies has been destroyed.

Sparrow: All right. I think I see her. I'm going in

Micah: Good luck

Sparrow puts on her goggles as she gets closer. She covered herself with an armor made of earth to defend herself. As she reached the top, she took off goggles and saw Alice Shaw walking towards her.

Alice: Who are you? How did you get here?

Sparrow: I'm Sparrow. I'm special like you. I used my powers to get through the storm you created. Are you Alice Shaw?

Alice: Yes. Thats me. Welcome to my home.

Sparrow: Your Home?

Alice: Yes, its where no one can disturb me. Its where i can be happy.

Sparrow: But don't you know that you are destroying homes? You are destroying people's lives. Don't you know that?

Alice: They deserve it. Their kind killed everyone I know. My parents. My friends.

Sparrow: Not everyone. What about your sister?

Alice: My sister abandoned me years ago. She dosen't care about anyone. Do you like some tea?

Sparrow: Sure. Lets talk this over with some tea.

She left to her makeshift house to get some tea. She returned and offered Sparrow some tea.

Sparrow: Do you know that people are looking for you? To kill you?(Secretly she drugged Alice's tea)

Alice: (She drinks the tea) No. I don't know (She began to pass out).

The storms began to clear. She contacts Micah to let him know that she had finished her mission.

Sparrow: Micah?

Micah: Talk to me

Sparrow: It's done. She's down.

Micah: Great. I'll inform Mrs. Petrelli. Looks like this mission is about to come to an end. Over and out.

Damon: Your girlfriend again?

Micah: Shut up or else i'll get West to give you a mid-air wedgie again.

Damon: Fine. Where's Monica?

Micah: Central Africa. On a mission to uncover somwthing about diamonds funding an illegal superhuman project.

Damon: Whoah. Tell her take pictures of Tigers while she's there.

Micah: (Rolling his eyes)

**Mira Shenoy – Chennai, India**

Mira Shenoy hears someone knocking on her door. She was hoping it was Mohinder and Molly coming back from their pilgrimage.

Mira: Can I help you?

Maya Herrera: I'm looking for Doctor Suresh.

Mira: I'm afraid he's not here.

Maya: I have to find him. He is keeping something that I want.

Mira: I'm sorry. Who are you?

Maya: It dosen't matter. I just to find something that

Mira: Listen, I can call him to find out what you're looking for.

Maya: No!

Mira: I think you should go.

Maya ran into Mohinder's study and saw his laptop. She quickly grabs it and tries to flee. Mira grabs the cricket bat and struck Maya in the back. Maya stares back at Mira as black tears starts to excrete from her eyes. Mira starts to choke and she slowly dies. Maya cried as she ran away from Mohinder's Chennai apartment. As she ran, the people around slowly dies as well. She tries to control her ability as she ran.

Maya escaped Mohinder's neighbourhood. She heads to the railway station where she is supposed to meet up with Jacques Neveu.

Jacques: Do you have what I was looking for.

Maya: Mohinder has alot of data in his laptop. He showed it to me alot of times when we were together.

Jacques: Good.

Maya: I did what you asked for. Now get rid of my power like you promised.

Jacques: I'm afraid I can't do that

Maya: No! You promised that you would get rid of my power. I killed many people to get this for you.

Once again, Maya eyes started to excrete black tears as Jacques and the people around them sbegan to choke.

Jacques: If you kill me you will never be normal again. Now control yourself.

Maya quickly calmed down.

Jacques: There you go. Now I'm not ready to let go just yet. You are going to help me get everything I need until I am no longer required of your assistance.

Maya: You despicable human being. I got my life back on track and you took that away from me.

Jacques: I know and I used you but I'm doing this for our kind, our race! A race that you don't want to be a part of. All the information i needed is gone since the revealation of our kind thanks to that Claire Bennett girl. Here is the key to your new apartment in Arizona I arranged for you under a fake name and here is your plane ticket. I got to catch a plane to Africa. Anything just call Joanna and here are two bottles of Haitian pills to get you out of trouble for a while. Take it once a day. Sorry about everything.

Jacques walks away as Maya got down to her knees and cry.

**Portland, Oregon, USA**

The Preston family is about to have dinner. Veronica's mother Annabel is setting the table and while her brother Oliver helps. Robert on the other hand is watching the news report of the disappearence of Claire Bennett and Samuel Sullivan from their cells under the supervision of government officials.

News Anchor: The disappearence of the indestructable girl, Claire Bennett and the superpowered Terrorist Samuel Sullivan four months ago under the watchful eyes of government officials has led the nation running and hiding in fear. Due to the disappearance, recent attacks on evolved humans have occurred and hate groups have been formed. The most notorious of them all, The Purifies from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania have killed over 578 alleged evolved humans in the state as well as her neighbouring states like Delaware, Maryland and West Virginia.

Robert: (Turns of the TV) When is dinner ready Annie? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Annabel: Almost ready. Veronica! It's almost time for dinner.

Veronica: Okay Mom!

Veronica telekinetically paste newspaper cut outs of reports of evolved human activity including the revelation of Claire Bennett, The blast in the sky in Kirby Plaza years ago and Peter Petrelli's heroic deeds when he was paramedic. After finishing she rushed downstairs for dinner. Robert looks at her with disgust as she walks down the stairs to the dining room. The Preston family sat and say their prayers before a meal.

Robert: New reports say that they are finding a cure for those freaks. Can you believe it?

Oliver: Really?

Robert: Yes. Finally we will be rid of those mutants. We could walk in the streets again.

Veronica: What makes you think the cure would work? Didn't they say they created a cure like over 100 times already?

Robert: I'm sure of it. They should get it right by now. And when they do, I'll make sure you will get fixed.

Annabel: Robert!

Robert: What? I'm just speaking the truth. People are talking about what a freak she is. I should get the Purifiers here in Oregon so I can live in peace.

Veronica: I'm not hungry. I think I need to be excused.

Annabel: Go ahead honey.

Veronica: Thanks Mom!

Veronica ran up to her room in tears and locked the door. She quickly took out as many clothes as she can and stuffed them in her bag. She also packed her Scrap Book and her copy of Activating Evolution. She ran down the stairs to the front door. As she grabs the door knob, she looked behind her as Robert approaches her.

Robert: Where do think you're going? After giving you food and shelter all these years you decided to run away? Ungrateful brat! Go. See whether I care. But mark my words, if you come back here again, I will kill you myself while the whole neighbourhood watches.

Annabel: Veronica! Where are you going?

Robert: Isn't it obvious? She is leaving us after all we have done for her.

Annabel: Veronica, please don't leave. Your father didn't mean what he said. Robert, please tell her you didn't mean it.

Robert: (Pulls Annabel's hair and knock against a wall) Didn't mean what I said? You obviously don't know how I felt since I found out she was a freak. I felt that God punished me by giving me a demon for child and I always feel like killing you for giving me that child.

Robert grabs his belt as he is about to beat his wife. Veronica telekinetically grabs her father by the throat and she push to a wall. She slowly tries to suffocate him as he tries to speak.

Veronica: No. You listen to what I have to say for once. I'm tired of you hitting Mom every time I do something that you think its wrong. I'm leaving because she would finally have peace in mind

Annabel: Veronica, please let go of your father.

Veronica: No, I want this son of a bitch to hear what I have to say for once. If I ever receive word that you did something terrible to her I will find you and make sure you won't be able to talk or walk ever again. (She released him from the wall)

Robert: Why can't you kill me instead you little demon?

Veronica: You always claim to be a good Christian. You always say you would go to heaven no matter what. Why would I want that? I rather see you suffer here than enjoy your afterlife. Good Bye Dad.

Veronica left her house for good as her mother breaks down and cries.

**Kim Woo Mi – Seoul, South Korea**

History Research Professor Kim Woo Mi is at the library of Korea University doing some research of the presence of Evolved Humans in 17th Century Japan. She is trying to find out about the connection between Japan and Indonesia during that time because of the discovery of similar symbols (The Helix) in both Historic sites. As she was busy reading, one of her students approaches her.

_(Translated from Korean)_

Student: _Prof. Kim, there is a Japanese Man looking for you._

Woo Mi: _For me? Whatever for?_

Student: _I don't know but he seems desperate. _

Woo Mi: _Okay._

She left the library for her office. She opens the door only to find Ando looking through her books.

Woo Mi: Who are you and what do you want?

Ando: My name is Ando. I came here for your help

Woo Mi: What kind of help?

Ando: My friend is a Time-Traveller and he has been missing for like four months. He was reading your book before he left.

Woo Mi: A Time Traveller? Is this some kind of joke?

Ando: He's one of us evolved humans. You know like the Girl from America who can heal from any injury? The one that fell from the Ferris Wheel in New York?

Woo Mi: Us? You are an evolved human as well?

Ando: Well artificially. (Ando holds red lightning in front of Woo Mi) I injected myself with a formula and I got powers.

Woo Mi: My God!

Ando: Sorry if all this seems weird to you but like I was saying my friend is missing and I believe he was reading your book before he left and...

Woo Mi: So you think he disappeared because of me?

Ando: No, you don't understand he...

Woo Mi: Look if you think I was the reason he left then get out. I have no reason to kidnap anyone if that's what you're thinking.

Ando: That's not what I meant. I believe he was looking for something. There is a symbol in this picture and it is the same one on his sword (He pulls out the Kensei sword from his suitcase as well as the notes that Hiro hid in his sword for Ando to read in the future)

Woo Mi: The Kensei Sword! I don't believe it!

Ando: This and these scrolls that my friend sent back from the time of Takezo Kensei. I will let you borrow them if you help me find my friend.

Woo Mi: I have been researching this stuff for months. With all this my work will finally be completed.

Ando: Does that mean you will help me?

Woo Mi: Do I have a choice?

**Chennai, India**

Mohinder and Molly returned to their neighbourhood in Chennai only to find out that there was a mysterious plague that killed about 74 people. Mohinder looked around and saw the victims on the floor with their eyes turned black which to him looks very familiar. Policemen are everywhere telling people to leave the neighbourhood before they get infected.

Mohinder: It can't be.

Molly: Do you think it's her?

Mohinder: No. She got rid of her powers.

Molly: Then how did this happen?

Mohinder: Idon't know. It could be someone else.

Mohinder's cellphone starts to ring. He picked his phone and answered it.

Mohinder: Hello.

Nirand: Mohinder, it's me, Nirand.

Mohinder: Nirand, what is it? Did something happened?

Nirand: It's Mira. She's dead

Mohinder: What?

(Cuts to the scene in Mohinder's Chennai home) Mohinder returned to his home to find Mira lying on the floor with her eyes turned black surrounded by his family and friends including his mother and Nirand.

Nirand: Mohinder, I'm so sorry.

Mohinder: How? How did this happened?

Nirand: She was killed by the plague. I'm so sorry.

Mohinder just stood there looking at Mira's dead body with tears running down his cheek with Molly standing behind him.

**Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo**

Lawrence Dumile tucks his daughter Marianne in her bed before he goes to sleep. He turns off his lights and went to bed. Outside his house, Leopard Paw and men meet up begin their task.

_(Translated from French)_

Leopard Paw: _The lights are out and they are asleep. It's time to begin the task._

The five men break into Lawrence's home and went into his daughter's room. Marianne wakes up and screamed for help.

Marianne: _PAPA!_

Lawrence: _Marianne?_

Lawrence ran out of room only to find Leopard Paw and his men in his house. He saw one of them carrying his daughter t and teleporting out of his house. Leopard Paw's men began to restrain him.

Lawrence: _MARIANNE! _

Leopard Paw: _I told you Savannah Rock. I told you that we would be coming for you and we did._

Lawrence: _You bastard! Where is my daughter?_

Leopard Paw: _You come back to us and do the job and you will see your daughter again. Deal?_

Lawrence absorbed and duplicated the properties of the floor below him and manages to get himself free. He then absorbed the metallic properties of his belt buckle and starts to beat the crap out of Leopard Paw's men and leaving them unconscious. One of them uses fire blasts against his Metallic body and Lawrence grabbed his face and it burns him and he cries in pain due to the fact that his body absorbed the heat from the fire blasts.

Leopard Paw_: I forgot how strong you were when you absorb things. You definitely deserve the title of Savannah Rock._

Lawrence: _Where is my daughter? Tell me you son of a bitch!_

Leopard Paw: _She is with Rhino Horn. She is safe. But if you don't come she will die! Beating the crap out of me won't help. Your choice. What's it going to be?_

Lawrence: (nods in agreement unwillingly)

Leopard Paw_: Good choice._

**Baudelaire, Florida, USA**

At the Riverdale Psychiatric Hospital, Micah and Sparrow looks through the glass window and sees Alice looking at them with her angry blue eyes full of tears and strapped in a straight jacket. A nurse came in and gave her an injection and she falls asleep. Sparrow and Micah turned around and saw Angela Petrelli coming towards them.

Angela: Thank You. Both of you.

Micah: We only did it to save lives.

Angela: I know. And Sparrow, I know how hard it is to do something like what you did to stop my sister.

Sparrow: She trusted me. And I drugged her just like that. I don't think I can ever forgive myself.

Angela: I'm sorry to put you through that.

Micah: Why isn't she using her powers? What did you do?

Angela: I slipped something in her medicine. Something to stop her from using her powers.

Sparrow: You mean like whatever was in those Haitian pills?

Angela: No. Worse. The Shanti Virus.

Micah: What! Wouldn't that kill her?

Angela: Yes. I thought my sister finally deserve some peace. I think only heaven can provide that.

Sparrow: You're murdering your own sister?

Angela: I know it's barbaric but I don't think there is anything I can do to bring back my sister.

Micah: Mrs. Petrelli, after seeing and hearing all this, I don't think I can help you any longer. I'm going to tell Monica and René that the mission in Africa is off.

Angela: That mission has to continue no matter what. Jacques Neveu is working on an illegal superhuman project and it could result with deadly consequences for our kind.

Sparrow: But you don't even know what it is that he's working on. Somehow I don't believe that's the reason you want us to do this.

Angela: No. It's Peter and Claire. They have been missing for months. Peter was with Neveu before he disappeared. I'm afraid they might be involved in this project.

Micah: I'm sorry I can't help you.

Angela: Tracy is missing as well young man.

Micah: Okay. Fine. But under one condition. No one dies. If I ever find out that you killed someone behind our backs like what you did today then we're out. Do we have a deal?

Angela: I think that's a very fair agreement.

**Chennai, India**

Mohinder sits in his empty study with a liquor bottle in his hand and breaks his desk with his super-strength in anger. He then falls asleep with tears in his eyes with both their wedding rings in his palm. In his dream, he saw Maya coming into his study and stealing his laptop and unintentionally killing Mira. Mohinder couldn't believe it and saw Sanjog standing next to him holding a soccer ball.

Mohinder: Sanjog.

Sanjog: I know it's hard for you to see this but Maya didn't want this to happen.

Mohinder: How did she get her powers back? It was taken away.

Sanjog: It was brought back to her against her will. Someone is controlling her. Look at this.

The dream shifts to the train station scene where Maya hands the laptop to Jacques Neveu.

Mohinder: Who is that?

Sanjog: The one that's controlling her. He wants your laptop so he can use it to find people like us

Mohinder: My Mira died because of my father's work. My life would never be free from it.

Sanjog: What are you going to do?

Mohinder: Find him and make him pay.

Sanjog: I'm afraid it's not going to be easy. He is very resourceful and probably has many friends who can do serious harm.

Mohinder: I have friends as well Sanjog. I'm sure I can count on them.

Sanjog: This session has to come to an end Mohinder. You're about to wake up.

Mohinder woke up and quickly gets to work. He took out his thumbdrive containing a backup list, newspaper articles and archives of his father's work. After working for hours, he created a new map and quickly packed his bags.

**Portland, Oregon, USA**

Veronica sits on the park bench reading Chandra Suresh's Activating Evolution under the lamp post. After reading for hours she suddenly fell asleep and her dreams took her to the streets of Tokyo, Japan.

Veronica: My god!

Sanjog: You always said you wanted to come here.

Veronica: Sanjog!

Sanjog: So you ran away from home?

Veronica: Yeah! I have no choice. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not even sure if I did the right thing. I'm not even sure where to go next.

Sanjog: Don't worry. I called for help. He's on the way.

Veronica: Who's on the way?

Sanjog: You are about to wake up. I have to go.

Veronica woke up and looked up and saw West Rosen floating down in front of her.

West: Veronica Preston?

Veronica: Yes?

West: I'm West. Sanjog told me to give you this.

Veronica: Plane tickets to New York City? Whatever for?

West: To find this guy. His name is Mohinder Suresh. He knows alot about abilities and how they work. He would be able to help you. He's not in New York yet but he will arrive three days later. Here is some money so you can stay at a hotel. I'm told that he's going back to his old apartment so here is the address.

Veronica: Thank you so much. But my plane dosen't leave for another two hours.

West: Grab your things. I will give you a lift to the airport

Veronica stands on West's feet and they both flew to the nearest airport.

**Kanyakumari, India**

Mira's funeral took place on the same beach where Mohinder released Chandra's ashes. Mira's body is covered completely with with wooden logs and then with dried dung cakes but her face and chest are left open. Before he burns her body, Mohinder talks to his mother about leaving India after the funeral and the prayers are done.

Mrs. Suresh: Mohinder. I know you are going to find the man responsible for her death but do me a favour.

Mohinder: What is it?

Mrs. Suresh: Try to carry on your father's work while you are there in America. I know you think that his work is responsible for everthing that's happened but help the people that needs your help there like Molly.

Mohinder: I don't want anything to do with father's work. It's starting to become a curse. It always leads me to a dark place

Mrs. Suresh: Your father would be proud of you if you carry on with his work and helping others. I'm sure Mira would be proud as well.

Mohinder: I will think about it.

Mrs. Suresh: The ceremony is about to start. It's time to burn the body.

Mohinder: (Nods in agreement)

The priest covered Mira's face and chest with burning pieces of coal and he places the coal very tenderly while Mohinder chants his prayers. He then places the torch on her chest and it spreads all over her body. The whole crowd watches. Hours later only Mohinder remains to watch the rest of her body burn. The sun rises

**"O wonder!**

**How many goodly creatures are there here!**

**How beautious mankind is!**

**O brave new world,**

**That has such people in't!"**

**The sun rises to a new world. A changed new world. A Brave New World. Where new destinies are waiting to be fulfilled and new challenges awaits its inhabitants. It is our duty to constantly change and shape our own destiny and find a place for ourselves in this Brave New World. But what if the change only results in one or others paying the price? How can we find the strength to move on with our lives? We all have to reflect on the things we did and the people we hurt in order to become stronger to carry on. To learn our mistakes so that the changes we make latter on would lead to a better world for ourselves and the people we most cherish. **

The following scenes:

Mohinder watching the rising sun while sitting on the beach

Veronica sleeping on the plane to New York

Lawrence retuning to the diamond mines in the Congolese jungle

Woo Mi and Ando looking through books and discussing

Micah and Sparrow watching Alice before she perishes

Monica and René arriving at Kinshasa.

TO BE CONTUINUED!...


	2. Chapter Two: Relics

**Heroes**

**Volume 6: Brave New World**

**Part 1: The New Eclipse**

**Chapter Two – Relics **

**Ando Masahashi & Kim Woo Mi – Otsu, Japan**

Woo Mi and Ando drove to the ruins about a few miles from the city of Otsu to look for clues to understand where Hiro might have went off to. They get off the car and began to look around the ruins.

Woo Mi: I began my research here in the Otsu Ruins about 5 years ago. Here is where I learned of the connections between Japan, Indonesia and South America.

Ando: South America?

Woo Mi: Brazil, Venezuela and possibly French Guiana. The Portuguese, The British, The Spaniards, The Dutch and the French were in Japan during the 16th and 17th century. Apparently Europeans were present here in Otsu. And I was right. According to the scrolls that your friend wrote for you, Takezo Kensei is an Englishman yes?

Ando: Not only that. He lived through for hundreds of years.

Woo Mi: I beg your pardon.

Ando: He has a power to heal.

Woo Mi: Like the girl from New York?

Ando: Exactly. His ability enables him to stop physically aging. His name is Adam Monroe. We dealt with him before.

Woo Mi: You did? Where is he now?

Ando: He's dead.

Woo Mi: That's just great.

Ando and Woo Mi stroll through the ruins and met up with Tatsuya Atsumi, curator of the Museum of Cultural History in Tokyo, Japan.

_(Translated from Japanese)_

Ando_: Mr Atsumi!_

Tatsuya: _Oh no. Not you again. Let me guess you found more scrolls?_

Ando: _No. We came to find my friend Hiro._

Tatsuya: _Right. The right-hand man of Takezo Kensei._ And you must be Professor Kim.

Woo Mi: Thank you for meeting us. I have sent an e-mail to you about three days ago. Did you receive it?

Tatsuya: Of course, and I have good news for you. We recently discovered a passageway where ancient scroll paintings of Japanese exploration to the Americas during colonial times.

Mr Atsumi, Ando and Woo Mi walked through the passageway and entered a room which happens to be a library. They looked around and picked up a few scroll paintings. Ando takes a look at one of the paintings and to his shock it was Hiro with two Japanese explorers in Portuguese attire, a Spaniard and a Frenchmen. And the description next to the painting states that the meeting took place in Portuguese Guiana (Brazil).

Ando: Woo Mi. It's Hiro, he was in South America. He was in Portuguese Guiana in the 17th Century.

Woo Mi: That would be present day Brazil. In the 17th Century, it was when the Helix Clan was founded.

Ando: The Helix Clan?

Woo Mi: A political party founded by a group known as "the gifted ones" according to a colonial document discovered in Lisbon. The goal of the Helix Clan is to find the promise land of the gifted ones.

Ando: When was the clan formed?

Woo Mi: 1694

Ando: That's the date written on the scroll.

Woo Mi: It looks like your friend may be a founding member of the Helix Clan.

Ando: Hiro? A founding Member?

Woo Mi: Possibly, which could be bad news because the founding members as well as hundreds of the gifted ones were arrested and decapitated by the Portuguese in West Papua.

Ando is in shock and begins to worry about Hiro.

(Heroes Title Sequence)

**Kevin Weinberg & Joanna Fisher – Atlanta, Georgia, USA**

Kevin Weinberg is in the park and looks around to see if anyone is around so he can use his ability. He took out his old house keys and bends and melds the keys into the shape of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly he heard a voice.

Joanna: What are you doing?

Kevin: Jo! Oh thank god it's just you.

Joanna: Bending metal again? Be careful when you do it. Or else the people will start hunting you down.

Kevin. Tell me about it. I miss the days of performing in front of children. Its way more fun than teaching them Hebrew. What about you? When was the last time you created a force field?

Joanna: Five months ago before the whole "Girl falling off the Ferris wheel" incident.

Kevin: I remember the time when the government hunted us down years ago. I was attacked by a government official.

(Flashback)

**Atlanta, Georgia, USA - 2 Years Ago**

The flashback takes back to Kevin's magician days where he was performing in front of large audience of children. His assistants brought out a giant block of steel.

Kevin: Okay kids, I need a volunteer. How about you?

The boy gets on the stage.

Kevin: What's your name?

Steve: Steve.

Kevin: Okay Steve. What's your favourite animal?

Steve: Hippos

Kevin bends and moulds the steel block into the shape of a hippo without even looking. The children were amazed.

Kevin: What in the world? How did that happen?

Children: (Laughing)

Kevin: I'll figure this out what just happened later. Okay Steve, I haven't got the chance to know more about you. Who is your favourite president?

Steve: Lincoln

Kevin again bends and moulds into the shape of Abe Lincoln. And the crowd continues to be amazed

Kevin: What's going on here? Why does my steel block keep changing shape? Thank you Steve you have been great help. And thank you kids. You have been wonderful.

(Cuts to backstage scene)

Phoebe (One of his assistants): Great show Kev. How did you do that steel block shaping thing?

Kevin: A good magician never reveals his tricks. I got to get home. It's getting late. See you on Thursday.

Phoebe: Goodnight

As Kevin was walking home, he noticed someone following him.

Emile Danko: Great Show back there. I'm Jakob, I work for the entertainment industry and I can make you famous.

Kevin: Sorry. Not interested.

Danko: Come with me for a second. Let's talk about this.

Kevin: The answer is still no.

Danko: There is place in Vegas and the owner is looking for magician who could do something like what you did back there.

Kevin: I see

Danko: Oh and there is one more thing. (Pulls out his Gun and points at Kevin) I lied. You're coming with us.

Kevin paused and noticed that Danko's men had already surrounded him. Scared, Kevin bends and destroys their guns and ran away as fast as he could. He finally reaches his apartment building. As he opens the door to the building, he felt great pain at his chest and he realise that someone in front of him had tazed him. He looks at the man who tazed him straight in his glasses and suddenly he passes out.

HRG: (talking through his cell phone) I got him.

(End of flashback)

Joanna: So a man in Horn-rimmed glasses tazed you in the chest?

Kevin: Yeah

Joanna: Then what happened?

Kevin: I remember walking towards a plane but my mind was kind of blurry at that time. My guess was that they drugged me. Then I woke up I was in D.C. with the other captives.

Joanna: That was when we first met. Remember? I was a captive too.

Kevin: How could I forget? I'm so freaked out right now that there is a possibility that we could get hunted down again. Not to mention the different hate groups. About 30 magicians died because idiots think they are one of us. How messed up is that?

Joanna: Look I know how much you missed using your powers but just take it easy and calm down and try not to think about all this too much

Kevin: I wish it was that easy.

Joanna: You still want to go to Rio with me this weekend?

Kevin: Wouldn't miss it for the world. I got to go. Hebrew lessons for the kids are going to start soon. See you tomorrow.

Joanna: Okay. (Picks us her phone and calls someone as Kevin walks away). He's coming with me this weekend. He wouldn't miss it for world

Jacques Neveu: Excellent. I'm looking forward to meet him.

Joanna: He's afraid to use his powers.

Jacques: (On the Phone) Whatever for?

Joanna: He afraid of getting hunted down again by the government.

Jacques: What's his ability again?

Joanna: Bending metal with his mind.

Jacques: That ability could come in handy. Get him to meet me so we could talk business.

Joanna: Sure thing.

**Monica Dawson & René - Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo**

Monica and René walked around the streets of Kinshasa asking people about diamond mines in the Kinshasa province. They entered a bar, hoping to find some answers.

_(Translated from French)_

René: _Good morning, my friend. I'm René and this is my American friend, Monica. We are here to obtain some information about recently discovered diamond mines kept secret in the Kinshasa province. Any idea?_

Patron: _My mind is kind of foggy._

René: _Would 500 franc refresh your memory? _

Patron: _500 and a night with your friend there. I sure that would refresh my memory._

_René: No deal._

Patron: _Trust me. This could probably be the only lead you would have. Your choice._

René: _Excuse me for one moment_

René: and Monica got out of the bar to discuss.

Monica: Did that sick bastard just said that he wants me in bed with him?

René: Yes. And he's most likely to our only lead to the diamond mines where would find Jacques Neveu and his mining operation.

Monica; I have an idea. But I have to borrow your gun.

René: What do you have in mind?

Monica (Whispering in his ear)

Moments later at the bar.

René: _Okay …_

Patron: _Francis_

René: _Francis,_ _500 franc and a one night with her. After that you tell her where the mines are located. Deal?_

Francis: _Okay. I'm definitely going to enjoy this. (To Monica) I'll see you around 11pm tonight sweetheart._

Monica looks at him with disgust and she and René left the bar. Monica then receives a call from Micah.

Monica: Hey Micah.

Micah: How is the mission so far? Have you found the location of the secret diamond mines?

Monica: We're about to find that out tonight.

Micah: What do you mean?

Monica: We may have a lead. I'll explain later. (She hung up the phone)

René: Are you sure about doing this?

Monica: I'm sure. He's about to learn to learn some manners

**Christina Mendoza – Manila, The Philippines**

A car bomb recently exploded next to a popular nightclub in Central Manila, killing 15 people and injuring 34 others. Christina Mendoza and fellow paramedics arrived on the scene. She quickly ran in the burning building with her partner Arnel Mariano. They picked up an Australian tourist with his face and half of his body severely burned from the blast and carried him to the ambulance.

_(Translated from Tagalog)_

Arnel: _He's badly burned and he inhaled too much smoke. I don't think he's going to make it_

Christina: _What do you suggest?_

Arnel: _Heal the poor fellow. Just do it._

Christina: _No. People are starting to find out about what I can do._

Arnel: _If you don't help him, he could die. Come on._

Christina placed her hands on the injured Australian man and healed him back to health. His burns simply disappeared and he starts breathing smoothly.

Aaron Robertson: Whoa? What the bloody hell just happened? What did you do?

Arnel: We nursed you back to health. That's all you need to know

Aaron: I was burned mate! I couldn't breathe at all. You healed me didn't you?

Christina: I nursed you backed to health. End of story.

Arnel and Christina brought Aaron and a few other patients into the hospital. After they finished with their work, Arnel turned on the TV for the news reports of the bomb

News Anchor: _Police investigation is still being carried out at the scene of the bomb attack in Central Manila and recent investigation shows that the attacks are linked to the Moro Islamic Liberation Front. Two men linked to the bomb attack have been arrested and according to investigators, they claimed to members of MILF and they also claimed that they were trained in Afghanistan._ (Turns off TV)

Arnel: I'm going home. You want a ride home?

Christina: It's okay. I have some things to finish before I leave.

Arnel: Okay see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about making you use your gift on that Australian man in the ambulance. You know my intention was to save that guy's life right?

Christina: I know. It's okay. Good Night

Arnel: Goodnight.

While Christina was doing her paperwork, Aaron got out his bed and walk towards the counter.

Aaron: Hey there! What you did back there was amazing!

Christina: What I did was just nursing you back to health the old fashion way. Go back to bed and have some rest.

Aaron: Look you don't have to hide it. I can do amazing things as well.

Christina: I'm sure you can (He suddenly disappears). What in the world?

Aaron: (Standing behind her) Surprised?

Christina: How did you do that?

Aaron: Watch this. (He ran to the front of the counter in a second) Cool isn't it?

Christina: My God.

Aaron: We have so much to talk about.

**Micah Sanders, Sparrow Redhouse & West Rosen - New Orleans, Louisiana, USA**

West Rosen returns to rejoin Team Rebel after dropping Veronica Preston at the airport. Micah and Sparrow are in the room searching for information on Jacques Neveu's location.

West: I dropped her at the airport.

Micah: Sanjog told me yesterday that Dr. Suresh will be arriving tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I believed it's time we figure out how Peter, Claire and Tracy play a part in all of this.

Sparrow: My guess is Neveu is recruiting them for something. Or he is involved in some kind of experiment and he is using them as test subjects.

Micah: I don't believe he is the mad scientist type. According to this profile of him, he is formally a History professor from Paris and he is a descendent of one of the founding members of a 17th Century political party known as the Helix Clan.

Sparrow: Freaky. So he lives in Paris?

Micah: Not anymore. He hasn't lived there for four months.

West: So how do we find him then?

Micah: We look for his former colleague, Prof. Kim Woo Mi from Korea University. She is apparently researching on this Helix Clan group. She might have some answers. Here's the address.

West: I'm on it (And flies off)

Sparrow: How is Abby by the way?

Micah: Still in terrible condition. Her memory was completely wiped out from her brain. According to Mrs Petrelli, Claude was shot in the head and found dead in London last month.

Sparrow: I can't believe we missed all the action. How did Abby get involved in all this?

Micah: I'm not sure.

Sparrow: Besides Peter, Claire and your aunt, are there anyone else missing?

Micah: We haven't heard from Matt Parkman since his ex wife and son are both killed. Reports said they were murdered by a hate group. There is no word of Sylar, Hiro and Bennett either.

Sparrow: How are Monica and René doing?

Micah: I don't know. I hope they're dong fine.

**Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo**

Francis waits in his room for Monica while she gets ready. She came in her short dress and she shows him a blindfold.

_(Translated from French)_

Francis: _Oh! You want to do it that way? Nice I like that_

Monica: You are so going to like that.

Francis: _I don't understand what you just said but I love that accent of yours._

Monica: Close your eyes

Francis: _Oh yeah. Where did you go? I can't imagine if you are not here._

Monica starts to ties his hands and feet

Monica: Just to let you know. I'm no whore. And there is a gun next to your head.

Francis: _Oh that sounds so good. I have a good feeling about this._

René: _I know I do._

Francis: _What the hell?_ (Monica removes the blindfold)

René: _You are going to tell me where the mines are or else my partner will repeatedly hit her crowbar on your testicles._

Francis: _In your dreams_

René: Monica?

Monica: With pleasure. (Swings her crowbar on his balls)

Francis: (Screams in pain) _Good Lord! You Son of a …._

René: _You thought we were just threatening you? Will you cooperate?_

Francis: _Son of a …_

René: Monica?

Francis: _Okay! Okay! I'll tell you._

René: _Good._

René pulled out a map and asked Francis on the location of the diamond mines.

René: _Where are the mines?_

Francis: _Go Deep South. You have to get deep in the jungle. It's next to the giant rock formation that looks like a buffalo. Can't miss it. The trip will take about 2 days_

René: _I have more questions. What are they doing with the diamonds? Any idea what they are funding?_

Francis: _They are selling the diamonds to the western world. They use the profits to build some kind of facility in Brazil. A research facility for us special humans._

René: _You have powers? _

Francis: _Had. My powers were taken away by the French man who is In-Charge of the organization that we are helping to fund._

René: _He took away your powers?_

Francis: _Yes. I used to absorb metal. He just grabbed my head and took it away just like that._

René: _I see. I think we have everything that we needed. Thank you, Francis._

Francis: _What are you doing?_

René: _Making sure you don't tell anyone about our little conversation._

René grabs Francis' head and took away his memories about their meeting. Monica pulls out her cell phone to inform Micah about the location of the mines.

Monica: Micah?

Micah: Everything okay?

Monica: We found the location of the mines. We also found out about what those diamonds are funding.

Micah: That's great. Tell me.

Monica: It's being used to fund some research center in Brazil.

Micah: Research center? I don't the sound of that.

Monica: Neither do I, so what's the plan now.

Micah: Right now the best thing to do is to destroy those mines so they won't be funding this research facility.

Monica: Right. (Puts down the phone) René?

René: Yes?

Monica: We have weapons in the jeep right?

René: Yes.

Monica: Are there any bazookas?

**Manila, The Philippines**

Christina and Aaron start to get to know each other after discovering that each other have abilities. They sat in the lounge and had coffee.

Christina: So when do you start realizing that you have powers?

Aaron: When I was a teenager living in Perth, I took part in Track & Field. I was the school's best runner. I was running incredibly fast and the crowd couldn't believe it. I was drinking at the fountain after my race. Suddenly someone shot me in the back with some kind of dart. There was nobody there and just right before I passed out there was a man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Christina: Any idea why he shot you?

Aaron: I didn't know why he shot me. Hours later I found myself in a prison. There was this bald man who told that I have super speed and I was taken there because of my powers and that I'm in America. I spent 20 years in that cell. They provided food and education for me but what I really wanted was to see my family again. I finally escaped when the building was on fire.

Christina: How did it get on fire?

Aaron: Not sure but I didn't care. I stole some money from the facility and ran as fast as I could. I took plane to Perth. I met my mother and my sister for the first time in many years. I learned that my father was killed in an accident. I never got a chance to say goodbye.

Christina: I'm so sorry. Did you get back at the people who have taken your life away?

Aaron: I did. I don't want to talk about that.

(Flashback)

**Perth, Australia – 20 years ago**

The flashback scene shows 14 year old Aaron running on the school field during a race. He then took a sip at the water fountain until he was shot by Claude.

**Odessa, Texas, USA – 20 years ago**

After that he found himself at Primatech with Bob Bishop explaining to him why he's in the cell. Scenes of Aaron's life at Primatech were shown like in a classroom and a cafeteria while he's being watched by Thompson, HRG & Angela.

**Odessa, Texas, USA – 3 years ago**

Primatech was on fire which was caused by Meredith's ability. He left taking some money from Angela's office and ran. He then took a plane to Perth, Australia.

(End of flashback)

Christina: You don't have to if you don't want to. Anyway, when I first realized I have powers it was the first time I met Arnel.

Aaron: Your partner?

Christina: Yes. I was mugged in the streets two years ago until he came to my rescue. He was stabbed during the fight but he managed to fend them off. He was bleeding and I tried to stop it. I laid my palms on his wound and then he healed so quickly that there wasn't any scar. He called me his angel and we have been together ever since and I became a paramedic so I could help people and be close to him.

Aaron: You both are dating?

Christina: Engaged.

Aaron: I see. So you are spending the rest of your life with him?

Christina: Of course. What kind of question is that?

Aaron: I'm sorry but I don't think that you could have a normal life with him.

Christina: What does that supposed to mean?

Aaron: Having an ability means that you can never have a normal life. I'm telling this from experience. They will hunt you down and worse, they could kill any of your loved ones to get to you even Arnel. There is this facility in Brazil that helps people like us and …..

Christina: Who are you? Who are you working for?

Aaron: Look! I know you want to live a normal life but it's …

Christina: You came to find me so you could get me to join some organization?

Aaron: It's not like that it's just that we are concerned about people like you. To help people like you to live peacefully among our kind.

Christina: Stay away from me. I've heard enough. (Walks away)

Aaron: (Picks up the phone) Mr Neveu?

Jacques (In the Congolese jungle mines walking with Rhino Horn and Leopard Paw): Aaron my boy! How are you feeling? That blast did a number on you didn't it?

Aaron: Tell me about it. I was saved by a woman with healing powers.

Jacques: Very interesting. Did you get her to join our little community?

Aaron: Tried and I screwed up. She wants to live a normal life here in Manila with her fiancé

Jacques: No problem. I got a plan and I want you to take part in it.

Aaron: Whatever you say sir. I owe you a lot.

**Ando, Woo Mi & Kimiko – Tokyo, Japan**

After returning back from the Otsu ruins, Ando and Woo Mi look through the different scrolls that they have uncovered during their visit.

_(Translated from Japanese)_

Kimiko: _So, have you two found out where my brother went?_

Ando: _Yes, he went back in time during the 17__th__ century. _

Kimiko: _What? Why?_

Ando: _We are trying to figure that out. We found these scroll paintings (He gives them to Kimiko)_

Kimiko: _Hiro, you stupid fool. What are you up to now?_

Ando: _It appears that he went to Brazil. We believe that Hiro is a founding member of a political party._

Kimiko: _Now my brother is involved in politics?_

Ando: _It might be worst than that because the founding members were killed in Indonesia_.

Kimiko: _My God!_

Ando_: Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to find him. After all, he still has some of his powers._

Kimiko: _But he just recovered from his illness_

Ando: _I know but I'm sure he knows what he's doing_

Woo Mi: I have been researching the origins of the Helix clan for about two years. I nearly have everything I needed to complete the puzzle. Ando, these Japanese scroll paintings may not be the only documents that tell us how the clan was founded. In order to find out whether your friend is a founder for sure is to go to Brazil.

Ando: Brazil?

Woo Mi: Recife to be exact.

Kimiko: _If he returns please tell me right away._

Ando: _I promise._

Akane, Kimiko's secretary: _Miss?_

Kimiko: _Yes Akane?_

Akane: _There is an American boy looking for your guest._

Kimiko: _Bring him in._

West: Professor Kim?

Woo Mi: Yes?

West: My name is West Rosen. I came all the way from the states to find you. I dropped by at the University where you work and your students told me that you were in Japan.

Woo Mi: Why were you looking for me?

West: I need to know the location of your former colleague, Jacques Neveu. We have been trying to locate him for the few weeks.

Woo Mi: Professor Neveu just retired because he felt that he had enough and he gave up on his research. According to his colleagues, he left Paris right after he had enough. He gave me some of his discoveries and research on the Helix Clan so I could continue his and my father's work.

West: Some? You mean that he still have some of his work

Woo Mi: That might be the case.

Ando: What is this all about?

West: We think that he is involved in some kind of operation involving evolved humans. It could be a new Helix Clan. We need your help us know more about him. We need you to come to America with us.

Ando: I'm coming too. Hiro went back in time when the Helix Clan was formed. This might help me find Hiro.

Woo Mi: Looks like the trip to Brazil have to be on hold.

Ando: _Kimiko, we may be one step closer in finding Hiro. I have to go to America_

Kimiko: _Take care. I love you._

Ando: _I love you too._

West: Here are two plane tickets to New York City courtesy of Angela Petrelli

Ando: Two? What about you?

West: I have my own transport. (Flies off the window with Woo Mi & Kimiko looking stunned)

**Atlanta, Georgia, USA**

Kevin is in his apartment packing his thing for his trip to Rio de Janeiro with Joanna who is helping him pack.

Joanna: Kev, you're still shaking. Have you been using your powers?

Kevin: No.

Joanna: So why do you look so freaked out?

Kevin: Do I? Sorry, still haven't got over the whole exposed thing you know?

Joanna: Kevin, just try to relax while we're in Rio okay? There is friend there that I would like you to meet.

Kevin: A friend?

Joanna: He might be able to help you with your problem. Trust me.

Kevin: Okay.

Joanna: Let's go. Our plane is about to leave in 3 hours

**Manila, The Philippines **

Christina and Arnel went out on a date after their shift. They held hands as they walked through Chinatown.

_(Translated from Tagalog)_

Christina: _Just three more weeks before the wedding._

Arnel: _Are you having second thoughts?_

Christina: _Of course not. I'm just nervous. That's all._

Arnel: _A lot of people get nervous before their wedding. As long as you smile with tears rolling down your cheeks and you don't trip while you're walking down the aisle then you'll be fine._

Christina: _Wow. Now I'm even more nervous then ever. _

Arnel: _(Laughs) don't think too much about it. _

Christina: _You're right._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Arnel was shot by an unknown assassin twice.

Arnel: _My God!_

Christina: _ARNEL! You're bleeding! Hold on, I'll save you._ (Got shot herself) _Ahh!_

Arnel: _CHRIS!_

While Christina tries to reach Arnel in order to save his life, Aaron suddenly arrived at the scene out of nowhere.

Aaron: Christina, you have to leave now. They found us. They're hunting us down.

Christina: Who?

Aaron: The ones that took me away years ago. They're after you.

Christina: I can't leave Arnel behind. He's bleeding to death.

Aaron: So are you. Please forgive me for this. (Aaron carried Christina and ran off)

Arnel: _Christina. _(And he dies)

TO BE CONTINUED …..


End file.
